


The Fall

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: The Redemption Arc [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"The first time you tried to fly was too soon," Balthazar recited calmly. "You ended up falling and I caught you."</em>- Demons Lie, <strong>The End Times</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

Samael leaned over the edge of something that might be a cloud, staring down at the empty space below. Somewhere above him nebulae and galaxies swirled in the dark sky but beneath him were the beginnings of a planet their father was calling Earth. It had mostly remained a secret, which meant that Sam's brothers, with their flying abilities had been exploring as much as possible, leaving him alone. Sam had been content to stay behind, for the most part, but Gabriel had made some teasing comment about the littlest angel staying home in the nursery. Honestly, deep down, Sam knew that Gabriel hadn't meant anything about it but it still hurt. That was how he had ended up here, standing at the edge of a cloud staring down.

The logical part of him insisted that he didn't need to do this. He could just spend some time away from his brothers and their vibrant chatter, or hide out near Raphael who was never one to press if it was obvious someone didn't want to talk, until he was finally calmed down again and ready to be near them. He didn't have to do this. He could let it go.

Standing at the edge of the cloud looking down below, going back to take refuge in the Garden suddenly seemed like a brilliant an idea. A sudden gust of wind, something Sam was still not used to, send him tumbling off the cloud. He toppled toward the ground at a terrifying speed, wings flaring in a vain attempt to at least slow his descent. He plummeted Earthward, panic rushing through him as his eyes snapped shut. Maybe the landing wouldn't kill him but it would hurt terribly. He curled inward at the thought, wings tucking in, and then yelped when arms suddenly locked around him.

"Easy fledgling, I've got you." The tone was just shy of teasing but enough like Gabriel that it made Sam bristle defensively. "What were you thinking, taking a swan dive off the nearest cloud?" Sam barely avoided letting out a sigh of relief when his feet touched ground and scowled instead, opening his eyes to glare up at his rescuer.

"It wasn't a swan dive," he retorted. "It was an accident."

"Right," came the dry retort and Sam huffed in irritation, turning and folding his arms. "Good ahead and pout. Real mature."

"I'm not-" Sam began and then threw up his arms in frustration. "Go ahead. Think what you want. Everyone always does." He intended to walk away. He didn't expect that hand that grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in mid step.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." Sam felt his shoulders droop at the apology, the defensiveness bleeding out of him in an instant.

"It isn't your fault," he admitted. "Not entirely. It's just been-" He shrugged, unable to find the proper words for what he'd been feeling. He turned then and offered the older angel a slim smile.

"Balthazar," came the reply after a moment with a grin just shy of being self-satisfied and was eerily close to Gabriel's usual smirk. Sam considered a moment and then shrugged.

"Samael." That got a semi impressed arch of eyebrows but nothing more. That alone was enough to endear the angel somewhat to Sam. There weren't many angels older than him and still fewer that didn't treat him like he was something to be feared and revered just because he was an archangel. The change was refreshing.

"The littlest archangel."

"You're as bad as Gabriel," Sam groaned in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air.

"I live to serve," the angel replied with a mocking bow.

"Right," Sam returned sarcastically, turning back toward the direction of the Garden. He took a step, hesitated, and then turned back. "Thank you." Balthazar just inclined his head slightly and waved him on with a grin. Sam went, only pausing a couple steps later to glance behind and see that the angel was gone. Shaking his head, he went to rejoin his brothers, ready to put the fall far from his mind.


End file.
